Something More
by xAracnaex
Summary: After yet another fight, he finds comfort in the arms of his best friend. Could it turn into something more then friendship, or will he end up all alone?


_Author's Note: This story definitely came out of left field...I uhm...acquired a Jake muse apparently and he wanted a story...it only makes sense, I've made him an ass twice now lol. I wrote this and he left me alone so I guess I'm gonna leave him be for now. I'm being attacked by two or three muses at any given time anymore so I've got stories all over the place! Hope ya'll enjoy this, I know I had fun writing it :)_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- Don't own Jake, wish I could borrow him from time to time so I could...nevermind, you don't wanna know lol. I own Cindy, Kylie and the plot

"You're a fucking asshole!" Kylie shouted as she slapped Jake across the cheek.

Jake took a step back. He'd been raised to never hit a woman, but this one was trying his damn patience.

"What the fuck did I do?" Jake demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me Jacob, you know damn well what you did." Kylie shot back, going back to shoving things in her suitcase.

"The hell I do, I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Jake said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.

"Get your hands off me." Kylie growled.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck this is about." Jake tried to keep his tone even.

"Have you forgotten whose room you were coming out of not even half an hour ago?"

Jake thought back, confused until it hit him. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I saw you come out of her room Jake, I'm not stupid."

"Apparently you are if you think I cheated on you." Jake released his grip on her arm.

"What else would you be doing if it wasn't that?"

"Nattie needed my help, and it wasn't even her room!" Jake yelled, not caring about keeping it down anymore.

"Oh I'm sure."

"Harry fucked up his ankle and Nattie asked if I would help him so she could get his bag. TJ isn't here yet and they're my friends so why wouldn't I help them? Are you crazy, Nattie wouldn't even think about cheating on TJ, and I wouldn't suggest it. How could you _think_ I would do that?"

"Maybe the fact that we barely talk anymore? You're so fucking distant it's ridiculous!"

"Excuse the hell out of me for hating my job right now. Do you know how humiliating it is to have to go out in front of thousands of people and take out legends, playing Cole's bitch? I don't think you do." Jake was fed up. "You haven't exactly been a ray of fucking sunshine lately either!"

Kylie balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to punch Jake directly in the face. "You think I like playing personal assistant for Del Asshole?"

"I never said anything about that Kylie." Jake said through clenched teeth.

"I think we both need a break. We're obviously not meant to be together right now." Kylie said coldly.

"Fine, then get the hell out of my room." Jake stood back while she finished packing and walked out.

He couldn't really say he was upset. Truth be told, things had been deteriorating between them for awhile, and this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. She'd been nothing but a bitch to him for the past three weeks and he was fucking tired of it.

Jake decided that he needed to go get rid of some of his stress or he was going to blow up. The Oklahoma native usually had a pretty even temper, but all the shit with Kylie had him ready to break things.

He changed into basketball shorts and a beater, thinking maybe a run would clear his head.

Grabbing his iPod, room key and cell phone, Jake left the room, heading for the stairs.

When he got to the lobby, he found his friend Cindy.

"Hey Jakey, why do you look like you wanna break something?" she asked, giving him a hug.

Jake chuckled. "You know me too well. Kylie and I just got in a fight."

"God, again?"

"Well it's the last time I fight with her. She's gone and I don't care to try and get her back. You wanna go for a run with me?"

"I couldn't think of anything I'd enjoy more." Cindy grinned at him, hooking her arm through his. "Lead the way."

Cindy was the newest Diva on Raw, only having arrived maybe a month or so before. She and Jake had become fast friends, each enjoying the other's company.

Jake found Cindy attractive, one would have to be blind not to. She was on the tall side for a Diva, but was still short compared to Jake's 6'5'' frame. She kept her red hair at her shoulders, and her blue eyes were gorgeous.

The pair ran two miles before heading back to the hotel. Jake felt considerably better, and having Cindy with him was the biggest reason for that.

Cindy was enjoying the added time with Jake, but it was also causing her a problem. She'd developed a crush on him, it was easy to do. He was adorable, his messy blond hair, brown eyes, and that body. She was one of the few privileged to see him shirtless and it was a nice view.

Speaking of a shirtless Jake, as soon as they entered his room, he stripped off his beater and tossed it at his suitcase.

Cindy sat down on the bed, trying not to stare at him.

"You alright Cindy?" Jake asked, noticing she was staring at the floor.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"You're not a very good liar hun." Jake laughed.

Cindy blushed, mentally cursing herself. "I'm good Jakey, I promise."

Jake knew something was up but he didn't want to push it. He couldn't help but notice how good Cindy looked at the moment. Her shorts showed off her long legs, and the cami she wore left little to the imagination.

Cindy looked up and their eyes locked. She stood, throwing caution to the wind, leaning up and pressing her lips to Jake's.

Jake immediately responded, pulling her tight against him as the kiss continued.

Once they broke apart, Cindy blushed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be sorry Cin." Jake cupped her face in his hands, kissing her again. "I was thinking about doing the same thing, you just beat me to it." He grinned.

After more kisses and heavy petting, Cindy was on the bed, Jake's large body covering hers. There were no more barriers between them, but Jake had to be sure Cindy wanted to do this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Cindy pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes." She said softly.

Jake slowly pushed into her heat, knowing she hadn't been with anyone in a while.

Cindy gasped at his size, gripping his shoulders tightly. Jake stilled when he was all the way in, and Cindy immediately thrust her hips to get him moving again.

She wasn't breakable and she was tired of waiting.

Jake got the hint and picked up the pace.

It was better than Cindy imagined, and that was saying something. At some point, Jake rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

She braced her hands on his chest while she lifted herself up and down.

Jake groaned. He and Kylie had stopped sleeping together before they started fighting, so his release was coming sooner then he'd like. He was trying to think of anything to keep him from it, and so far it wasn't working.

"I'm gonna cum Cin." He ground out.

Cindy was close as well, and they came together. She fell forward onto his broad chest, her breath coming in pants.

Jake peppered her face with kisses before placing a lingering one on her lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't go longer."

"Hey, we both got our rocks off, don't beat yourself up about it Jakey." Cindy grinned, kissing his nose.

Jake laughed. "You have such a way with words."

She kissed him again before rolling off of him, curling up against his side. "I wish we didn't have a show tonight."

"You and me both. I'm supposed to beat up Jerry again." Jake sighed, kissing her forehead.

"You know it'll be over soon babe." She assured him.

"I know, I just don't like it. Especially when JR's involved, he's the one that put me here, and I feel like I'm disrespecting him by doing this shit."

"JR's a good guy, he knows kayfabe when he sees it." Cindy ran a finger down Jake's chest and belly.

Such a small gesture had Jake twitching. He never realized how deep his feeling for Cindy had grown in the short time they'd known each other. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have dealt with Kylie for so long.

" Jake, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just thinking about stuff is all." He rolled onto his side. "We have to head out soon."

"I better get back to my room and change then. Am I still riding with you?" Cindy asked, sitting up.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

She shrugged. "No reason, just wanted to make sure."

As Cindy got up, Jake followed, pulling his boxers on. He walked her to the door once she got dressed.

He pulled her tight against him, kissing her deeply before letting go. "I'll meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes."

Cindy smiled, pressing a kiss to his bare chest, the highest point she could reach without getting on her toes. "Sounds good."

When the door closed, Jake hit the shower, then pulled on fresh jeans and a t shirt. He grabbed his gym bag and made sure he had his phone and room key before heading for the lobby.

XXXXX

By the time Jake and Cindy got back to his hotel room, he was feeling better about what he'd done on Raw.

Currently, he was only focused on one thing and that was the woman in front of him.

Jake dropped his bag and grabbed Cindy, lifting her into his arms. He began kissing her hungrily and pressed her up against the wall.

Cindy moaned when her back hit the wall, Jake's large hands roaming her body while he had her perched on his knee.

Jake pulled back from the kiss to drag Cindy's tank top over her head, dropping it on the floor and finding her lips again.

Cindy tangled her hands in Jake's messy hair, deepening the kiss.

Jake groaned as Cindy began rubbing herself against his thigh. His hands found her breasts, and he began teasing her budding nipples.

Cindy slid up Jake's thigh and rotated her hips against his jean clad erection, drawing a growl from his throat.

He bowed his head to further tease her aching nipples, one hand sliding up under her denim skirt.

Cindy gasped as Jake began teasing her clit, pushing herself against his hand.

Jake was taking pleasure in the reactions he was getting from her. He didn't like it to be all about him, he found it more rewarding to please his partner before himself.

He slid a finger into her heat, and Cindy took in a deep breath. He used his other hand to undo his belt and jeans, sliding them and his boxers down past his hips, freeing his aching erection.

After teasing her for a few more minutes, Jake used Cindy's juices to slick his cock before ramming into her.

Cindy cried out, letting her head fall back against the wall. Jake took advantage of this and leaned in to bite her neck.

He didn't care if he left marks on her or not, there was always makeup to cover it up.

Cindy was in complete ecstasy as Jake continued to drive into her. She couldn't think of anything better than finding a lover in her best friend, she just hoped that it wasn't going to end up another one night stand.

Jake fingered her clit while he thrust into her, managing to hold off when her walls tightened around him, signaling her release.

He kept going, until he felt the now familiar squeeze again, and this time he followed, emptying himself inside her.

Jake rested his forehead against Cindy's, kissing her.

"That was fucking amazing." She panted.

Jake grinned. "Yeah it was." He carried her over to the bed, lying her down gently. He pulled his boxers back up, and lay down next to her. He tilted her head, kissing her sweetly.

Cindy grinned and cuddled into him.

"Cin?" Jake finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I uhm…I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I'd like to keep seeing you if that's okay." Jake hoped she wouldn't take this as a rebound thing.

Cindy smiled. "I'd like that too Jakey."

Jake grinned, kissing her again. "Good, so will you stay here tonight?"

Cindy pretended to think about it. "Mind if I borrow something to sleep in?" she asked him after making him sweat it out for a minute.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll be getting much sleep." Jake smirked, pulling her on top of him.

Cindy laughed, smacking him lightly on the chest. "You're evil Jacob Hager."

"But you love it." Jake shot her his killer grin.

"I guess you could say that." Cindy leaned down and kissed him deeply. She was already hooked on Jake, and it didn't bother her a bit.

Jake kissed her back, reveling in the feeling of having her pressed up against him. It was definitely something he could easily get used to.


End file.
